The following description relates to locking assemblies for unit load devices and, more particularly, to a semi-automated lock assembly for a unit load device.
Cargo handling systems are typically used in a variety of applications to move or situate cargo in a particular area or a cargo compartment of a vehicle such as a ship, truck or aircraft. Pawls in lock assemblies are provided in such cargo handling systems to lock unit load devices, such as pallets or containers, within cargo compartments. Often, design parameters and operating conditions may make operation of the pawls in lock assemblies difficult for operators during loading and unloading of cargo.